


An Invitation to the Prom

by writergirl3005



Series: OTP and AU Prompts [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl3005/pseuds/writergirl3005
Summary: Lucy is worried about the fact that Natsu hasn't asked her to prom yet. All that changes when she gets a phone call from him.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: OTP and AU Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054448
Kudos: 22





	An Invitation to the Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: my best friend just called me to ask what color he should wear to prom and I was like “um?? idk??” and he was goes “well we have to match, so like what color is ur dress??” but he never asked me to go so I was kinda confused so I told him “hey, yeah since when are we going to prom?” and the line goes silent for a bit and he very quietly whispers “shit. I forgot to ask u”

Lucy flopped onto her bed, groaning. Another day had gone, and Natsu still hadn't asked her to the prom. She wondered why it was like that.

While they had gone on a few dates together, they weren't precisely boyfriend/girlfriend. Maybe that was it. That was why Natsu hadn't asked her. He was nervous about it, and asking someone to prom was a major commitment.

So she should talk to him tomorrow. If they had a calm, rational adult conversation about this, they could get this settled quickly.

Just then, her communication lacrima chimed with an incoming call. It was Natsu.

"Hey, Natsu," said Lucy.

"Hi, Lucy!" he said. "What colour dress are you going to be wearing to the prom, what what colours would match it?"

Lucy blinked in surprise. "You want to know the colour of my dress for prom?" she asked.

"Yea Lucy! I know you! You would have already picked a dress out! So what colour is it? We need to match!"

She was baffled now. "Natsu, why do you want to know?"

"Well, we have to match, don't we?" Natsu said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And you know how bad I am with colours. Come on, give me some help here."

"Natsu, just tell me, why do we have to match?" She was getting impatient. There was obviously something she didn't know about this. "Since when are we going to prom together?"

There was silence at the other end of the line for a few moments. "Oh, I forgot to ask you to prom, didn't I?" said Natsu eventually, sheepishness in his voice.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" she shrieked. "I'm going to kick you into the sky! How could you forget to ask me! I was getting worried about it for a week!"

"So, are we going together?” he asked in a small voice.

"Of course, we are! But I'm upset with you right now. I'll tell you the colour of my dress when I calmed down. You better get me a beautiful corsage when you pick me up, okay?"

"Okay," came the reply.

"Bye," said Lucy shortly, and cut off the connection.

Lucy buried her head in her pillow and screamed. She did love Natsu, she really did, but sometimes he could be so frustrating. Well, at least she would have a date to the prom now. That was a relief.


End file.
